como acostumbrarte a tu nueva familia
by cleo yagami
Summary: que harías si te quedaras solo o sola sin familia ¿irías a un internado? ¿vivirías sola? ¿andarías viajando por todas partes? Hotaru Meio una jovencita que es adoptada por la amiga de su difunta mama tendra un poco de experiencia al tratarse de acostumbrar a su nuevo entorno con una sorpresa que ni ella se lo imaginaba
1. Chapter 1

**antes que nada, los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeichi de la serie "Sailor Moon"**

**Capitulo 1**

8:30 de la mañana en una casa cerca del parque N 10

-Hotaru despierta, ya esta listo el desayuno-

-enseguida bajo señora Ikuko-

-Hotaru no me digas asi, dime mama-

-perdon es q aun no me acostumbro-

-descuida ya con el tiempo te acostumbraras-

Hotaru Meio es una jovencita de 14 años, antes de todo esto vivia con su mama Setsuna Meio una mujer muy linda y trabajadora q queria mucho a su hija, ella era amiga de Ikuko Tsukino q tenia por hija a una niña de 12 años Rini q se hizo amiga de Hotaru; pero por desgracias Setsuna tuvo un accidente fatal en el cual murio dejando a su hija sola, al enterarse Ikuko de esto decidio adoptar a Hotaru debido q ella no tenia mas familia, a pesar de eso a Hotaru le resulta dificil adaptarse a ese entorno.

-bueno Hotaru q piensas a hacer hoy-

-voy a ir a ver mis resultados de mi examen y de ahi ire al panteon a dejar flores-

-han pasado 6 meses de lo ocurrido- Ikuko lo decia con palabras triste-pero recuerdalo debes salir adelnate hija-

-si tratare-

-Hotaru vamonos se nos hace tarde- Rini grita desde la puerta, a ella le agrado mucho q su mama adoptara a su amiga, siempre trata de levantarle los animos

-ya voy Rini; bueno seño.. digo mama, te veo al rato- le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo

Instituto de Tecnología Azabu area de secundaria

Rini y Hotaru revisan los resultados del examen

-sacaste 80 puntos Hotaru, q bueno- lo dice con una linda sonrisa

-Gracias Rini, y lo mejor es q dentro de unos meses estaras en la secundaria junto conmigo-

-si lo se- Rini no cabia de la emocion q iva a ir a la misma escuela q su nueva hermana

-bueno voy a ir al panteón, quieres venir comigo?- le pregunto con un tono de tristesa

-esta bien hire contigo- después de eso caminaron hasta tomar el autobús q las dejara en el panteón, ivan platicando de lo q ha pasado en todo el tiempo q paso después del accidente, desde eso Hotaru ha ido con un psicologo para salir adelante del shok q tuvo en ese fatal dia, de hecho Rini es la q ya ayuda e lo q puede.

-sabes Hotaru me alegro de q ya este saliendo adelante, ya sabes q cuentas con todo el apoyo de mama de mi y de tus amigos- bajan del autobús justo en frente del panteón y se detienen en un puesto de flores para comprar un ramo de rosas rojas.

-si lo tengo en cuenta, pero aun asi siempre tendre en mente el recuerdo de mi mama- entran y recorren el panteón hasta llegar a una lapida de color verde adornada con azulejos de color purpura y una capillita con una cruz

-mama como cada fin de semana he venido a visitarte, te traje tus flores favoritas y espero q donde quiera q estes seas feliz, por q se q lo eres sabiendo q la señora Ikuko cuida bien de mi- derrama varias lagrimas mientras deja las flores en el florero; Rini la abraza para tranquilizarla

-vamos Hotaru, ya es tarde y mama nos espera para come-

-si ya voy- lo dice mientras seca sus lagrimas y se retira prometiendo volver dentro de unos días

**bueno hasta ahi por el momento, si les gusta subire mas capitulos, o como le dicen actualizar, mientras aprendo a manejar los materiales de la pagina**

**Atte: Cleo**


	2. Chapter 2

**dijeron que hasta ahi? puessno, aqui el segundo capitulo, **

**Capitulo 2**

Casa Tsukino

-ya llegamos mama- le grita Rini al abrir la puerta

-q bueno hijas yo acabo de llegar, bueno ya vamos a comer necesito platicarles lo q me paso en el juzgado- sirve los platos en la mesa y se sientan para comer

-que paso ahora mama?'- Hotaru pregunta con un tono de preocupación, ahora q se hicieron los tramites para la adopción ha habido varias condiciones para la adopción y si saliera mal algo no podría Ikuko adoptar a ella

-aparecio una nueva clausula en los tramites, dice ueq si dentro de 3 meses no aparecia alguien de tu familia ya sea cercana o lejana, entonces podremos terminar todo el tramite y serias mi hija legalmente, pero si llegara a pasar lo anterior tendría que irte con ese familiar-lo dice con un tono raro temiendo si es q llega a pasar

-no creo q pueda ser q tenga otro familiar, mi mama siempre me dijo q no tenia otros familiares mas q ella-lo dice con seguridad entre bocados

-ella tiene razón mama, además si llegara a pasar nunca dejaríamos q se llevaran a Hotaru de aquí- dice Rini con un tono expresivo, a ella no le agrdaria la idea de q se llevara a Hotaru lejos de Ikuko y de ella.

Ya es de noche y Rini y Hotaru están en su cuarto platicando de lo ocurrido en la comida

-Hotaru no te preocupes, tu estaras con nosotros, nunca te apartaran de aquí-le dice la niña de cabellos rosas mientras la braza.

-sabes Rini, si mi mama no hubiera conocido a la tuya, no se q hubiera pasado conmigo-

-lo se y dentro de unas semanas ya no solo seras mi mejor amiga sino mi hermana mayor- y le da un gran abrazo pero es interrumpido cuando entra Ikuko a darles las buenas noches

-bueno niñas a dormir q mañana a la escuela-

-beunas noches- dicen las dos al mismo tiempo, Rini se acuesta en su cama y Hotaru se mete a la suya- bueno Rini descansa-dice Hotaru con un tono de alegría

-gracias igualmente- dice Rini mientras apaga la luz.

al dia siguiente

"Escuela catolica Santa Ana"

Hotaru conduce su bicicleta hasta llegar ahí mientras Rini esta sentada detrás de ella

-esta bien que te deja aquí Rini- dice la niña de cabello corto negro al detenerse cerca de la entrada- aun siguo sin entender por q quieres cambiar de colegio para la secundaria-

-bueno por q aquí no aprendo mucho y además tu escuela es una de las mejores-

-en eso si, bueno te vere en casa mas al rato- se despide para emprender camino al instituto no sin antes ver q Rini se reúne con una niña

Instituto de Tecnología Azabu area de secundaria

Hotaru estaciona su bicicleta -buenos días amiga- saluda a una niña de cabello azul y lentes.

-buen dia Hotaru, como te la pasaste- le responde ella; Amy Chiba una niña de la misma edad de Hotaru (14) se conocen desde 1 de secundaria, ella vive en el centro de Tokio con su hermano mayor Darien de 16 años y su mama q trabaja en una compañía de videojuegos y casi no la ve, su hermano siempre esta en la preparatoria o con sus amigos y casi no esta en casa.

-bien, mi hermana y yo nos la pasamos bien, exepto ayer por q vine por mis resultados y la visita de cada mes- son interrumpidas por la sorpresa de una niña de cabello café

-amigas hola como están?- es Molly Kino, a diferencia de Amy sus padres siempre están en casa ya q ellos son artesanos y tienen su taller ahí mismo además de tener una hermana mayor q ella llamada Lita la cual pe pone de sobrenombre a su hermanita "borreguita" por su cabello chino.

-hola Molly, aquí platicando de nuestro fin de semana..- esta a punto de comentarle cuando suena la campana- mejor entremos a clases sino nos van a matar- dice con una alegría tomandole las manos a Amy y a Molly.

5 horas después. Salen de clases las tres y Amy les da una porpuesta.

-chicas ¿q tal si vamos a mi casa a hacer un trabajo, a fin q siempre estoy sola-

-si que gran idea Amy- le responde Molly con alegría

-buena idea pero vamos a dejar a mi hermana a mi casa y de ahi nos vamos- contesta Hotaru, y todas toman sus bicicletas camino a la escuela de Rini

-y desde cuando le dices hermana a Rini?- pregunta Amy con curiosodad

-desde hace tiempo- les responde y llegan al colegio y justo en la entrada esta Rini

-sube Rini- ella sube y después de un recorrido llegan a casa de los Tsukino

-Rini dile a mama q llegare tarde por q hare un trabajo con mis amigas-

-esta bien, nos veremos- se despide de las amigas de Hotaru y estas van en camino a la casa de Amy

**por el momento hasta ahi, si les empieza a gustar, como dje pndre mas capitulos, asi que dejen comentarios de como les parece, acepto de todo, hasta burlas o negaciones, gracias**

**Atte: Cleo**


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno aqui otros dos mas, al final de cap 4 mis excusas sobre algunas cosas y respuestas :)**

**capitulo 3**

Casa Chiba

-bueno amigas hemos llegado- todas entran y se dirijen a la sala.

-bueno comenzemos el trabajo chicas- comenta Amy. al momento que inician, ientras deciden platicar para distraerse

-oye Hotaru y como has estado ahora ueq ya paso mucho tiempo- le pregunta Molly, sabe bien el problema q tuvo Hotaru desde ese dia fatal y a veces siempre trata de ayudarla si alguna vez vuelve a caer en deprecion, e incluso a veces la acompaña al psicólogo aun cuando a estas fechas las visitas son menores

-ya me he sentido mucho mejor- lo dice con una calida sonrisa

-y ya te resulta adaptarte mejor a tu familia nueva?- le pregunta Amy con algo de timidad, a pesar de ser buena amiga de ella nunca ha podido hacer algo por ella para sentirse mejor.

- si poco a poco, pero aun no me entra la idea de q tengo nueva familia, pero aun asi Ikuko y Rini me quieren tanto y bueno yo estoy feliz de tener una familia como ellas dos, y agradezco q mi mama las halla conocido- lo dice con un poco de tristesa y dejando escapar una lagrima

-pero no solo a ellas, también nos tienes a nosotras- dice Amy para darle un gran abrazo al igual q Molly lo hace.

Pero se separan cuando escuchan q se abren la puerta.

-no que tu mama casi no esta en tu casa- pregunta la niña de cabello café

-si asi es- responde amy con seguridad por q sabe quien es

-hermanita estas en casa- pregunta un hombre de cabello negro desde la puerta

-estamos aquí- responde Amy- bueno amigas ya no estaremos solas

Darien entra en la sala para ver a su hermana

-hola hermano, ya conoces a mi amigas-

- a Molly si pero a la de pelo corto no ¿Quién es?-

- a si, Darien ella es..- pero es interrumpida por Hotaru

-deja q yo me presente, hola mi nombre es Hotaru- le extiende la mano para saludarlo

-mucho gusto, bueno yo soy Darien- le responde con un tono lleno de ternura

-crei que ivas a volver mas tarde hermano- pregunta Amy con una sonrisita por lo q paso

-mis amigos fueron a una exposición fuera de la cuidad, y por eso vine temprano- le responde el moreno

-bueno chicas me ire a casa, sino mi mama me matara- dice Hotaru

-bueno nos vemos mañana en la escuela- contesta Amy

-te acompaño pequeña-dice Darien

-si de acuerdo, bueno nos vemos- va en dirección a la puerta acompañada de darien y esta se despide de el-bueno asta luego Darien-

-asta luego Hotaru cuidate- le dice dándole un beso en la mano a ella; esta sale y toma su bici no sin antes oir los gritos de sus amigas

Casa Tsukino

-ya llege mama- grita Hotaru

-q bueno q llegaste, por cierto hija, te llego esto- le enseña una carta

-pero de donde o quien-

-no lo se no tiene remitente- responde Ikuko con tono raro


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4**

pero asi nomas llego- pregunta con tono preocupado la niña de cabello negro

-si `pero ábrela a ver q dice- dice Ikuko con tono mas relajado, asi que Hotaru abre el sobre y saca un `papel color morado q decía

-"pequeña no te preocupes ya nunca estaras sola, pronto estare contigo"- al terminar de leerla Hotaru se puso de un color palido pensando quien podría haberle mandando esa carta,

-es algo extraña esta carta, pero quien pudo haberla mandado, no creo q un familirar por que no tengo familia- lo dice con seguridad

-no será algún admirador?- Pregunta Ikuko con una sonrisita

-no no creo mama, no hay muchos niños en mi salon y de los pocos no les agrado-pensando en que la mayoría de los niños no la toman en cuenta

-bueno uno nunca sabe, bueno vamos a la cocina a tomar un poco de te con Rini-

-si vamos- entran y van a la cocina donde Rini pone las tazas en la mesa para q Ikuko sirva el te, luego de un rato de platicas entre las tres y de q Ikuko se fue a su cuarto comienzan a platican las dos.

-por cierto Rini que tal la escuela-

-bien Hotaru, hoy llego un nuevo compañero a nuestro salón y fui la única q platico con el, es q el no es de Japon-

- en serio y de donde es?-

-es de Inglaterra, pero vino aquí por q su madre por que ella vino a tratar unos asuntos de trabajo- concluye Rini y cambia el tema diciendo lo siguiente- y a ti como te fue con tus amigas Hotaru?-

-bien, terminamos el trabajo y nos pusimos a platicar un poco y después de un rato llego el hermano de Amy-

-pense q su hermano casi no estaba en su casa?-

-pues nos cayo de sorpresa y como no me conocía me presente ante el, y a los pocos minutos me fui y el me acompaño a la puerta y luego…- se ruboriza- me dio un beso en la mano- termina con una sonrisa aun ruborizada de las mejillas

-ahhh q romantico fue- dice Rini con felicidad

-si es cierto- dice Hotaru mientras recoge las tazas y limpia la mesa, después del aseo ellas dos suben a su cuarto para seguir platicando de lo q paso

-oye pero por la cara que pusiste hace rato se ve que te gusta ehh- le dice con una cara picara

-ayyy no lo creo, pero de ser asi no creo que se fije en una niña como yo- lo dice Hotaru sonrojandose mas y con un tono triste y pensando que nunca podría suceder

-no eres tan niña Hotaru, además solo le llevarias 2 años no es mucha diferencia-trata de animarla

-bueno eso si, a ver q dia traes a tus amigos a casa-dice para cambiar de tema

-si tal vez traiga a mi nuevo amigo pronto aquí-despues de eso va hacia su cama para ya dormir- buenas noches Hotaru-

-buenas noches Rini- dice la de cabello negro.

**bueno hasta aqui por el momento, he visto todos sus comentarios y bueno, para los que me dan consejos, los tomare en cuenta, es que con eso de la narracion se me va, ademas es la primera historia que escribi por eso estan ese error, ademas de las faltas de ortografia culpen a la pagina por eso -_- admeas de que algunos piensan otra cosa distinta, peor primero leanlo y se les aclararan mas sus dudas, pero bueno veo que les gusto mucho de todas maneras, espero subir mi otra historia, y ojala no los decepccione si, ahh y los capituloas son cortos, pero no son menos de 500 `palabras**

**Atte: Cleo**


	5. Chapter 5

**bueno ahora seran tres que pongo en esta ocacion, espero les gusten las locuras que pongo jejeje, Bueno respondere comentarios en el utlimo capitulo que ponga por el momento**

**Capitulo 5**

Instituto de Tecnología Azabu area de secundaria Hora del recreo

Hotaru, Amy y Molly están en la jardinera comiendo el almuerzo y conversando

-Oye si que me dejaste impactada ayer Hotaru- dice Amy con una sonrisa

-De que hablas?- pregunta ella misma

-De que mi hermano se comporto caballeroso contigo-

-Bueno q tal si a lo mejor lo es con todas las niñas- al erminar eso se quedaron todas en silencio hasta que Molly rompe el silencio dicienso

-Si a lo mejor, a veces había sido muy amable conmigo-

-Bueno pero yo pienso q fue muy especial contigo- pero son interrumpidas por una muchacha que se acerca a ellas

-Oye blanquita te mandan esto- y le da un sobre con un corazón a Hotaru y se retira rápido

-Ohh una carta de un admirador secreto- gritan las dos al mismo tiempo

-Ohhh por dios!- dice Hotaru que esta muy impresionada

-Abrela a ver q dice- responde Molly con ansias

-Bueno vamos a ver- abre el sobre y le la carta q dice-"desde la primera vez que te vi, me dejaste impactado con tu linda cara angelical, tu cabello negro y tu hermosa voz; eres como una princesa q salió de un cuento de hadas, como una valiente guerrera, como un angel q vino desde el cielo, la niña mas linda del mundo; se bien que saber quien soy, pero aun no puedo decirte, solo espero que creas en el amor a primera vista atte. Tu admirador 3 " y en el papel estaba dibujada una rosa color rojo con un corazón morado.

-Valla eso es romantico- reponde molly con una cara soñadora

-Si pero quien la pudo haber mandado- pregunta Hotaru al voltear a ver a todos los niños cerca de aquí, pero a simple vista todos se veian como unos tontos.

-Pero no es de la secundaria- dice Amy con sospecha

-Por que lo dices Amy- pregunta Hotaru

-Por que la chica q te la dio tenia el uniforme del area de preparatoria-

-Osea q me la mando un chico de la preparatoria!- dice asombrada, le resulta raro por q los muchachos de la preparatoria casi no vienen por aqui

-Eso debe ser amiga- concluye Molly. Hotaru esta a punto de decir algo mas pero toca el timbre q anuncia q termino la clase, a lo q todas van en dirección al salón y Hotaru guarda la carta para conservala

Ya siendo la Hora de la salida, Amy, Molly y Hotaru salen de la escuela con sus bicicletas rumbo a el parque numero 10, hoy no van ir por Rini por q se quedara con unos amigos para hacer un trabajo. Llegan las tres al parque y se sientan en el pasto cerca de los juegos

-Oye Hotaru, note que estabas algo distraída durante la clase- dice Amy con tono de curiosidad

-Ahh que decias Amy- dice Hotaru q después de un rato le pone atención

-No olvidalo-

-No me digas que sigues pensanando quien te mando la carta?- dice Molly con euforia

-Si aun estoy pensando quien me la pudo haber mandado?- lo dice mientras sus mejillas se enrojesen

-mmm pues quien sabe quien pueda ser- lo dice Molly suspirando

-En fin. Por cierto amigas les gustaría ir a una fiesta?- pregunta Amy

-Una fiesta en donde?- preguntan Molly y Hotaru al mismo tiempo

-En el gran auditorio del Instituto en el area de los de la preparatoria dentro de unos dias -dice Amy con una cara de alegria

-Pero como?- preguntan las dos

-Tengo mis propias fuentes ahí- a lo q ella guiña el ojo a Molly y esta comprende de q se trata pero Hotaru no entiende lo q quizo decir

-bueno chikas las dejo q en un rato tengo consulta y esta vez mama y Rini me acompañaran-

-Crei q ya no ivas a tus terapias?- pregunta Molly

-Estoy por concluirlas, solo por estos dias y ya- después se despide de ellas y toma su bicicleta en dirección a la casa.


	6. Chapter 6

**capitulo 6**

Casa Tsukino

Hotaru entra y al pasar por la sala ve a Ikuko hablando con una mujer de cabello amarillo y corto,

-Ya llega Iku.. digo mama- la saluda

-Hotaru q bueno q llegaste, mira quiero presentarte a una amiga mia- la toma de la mano y la pone frente a la rubia- hija ella es Haruka Tenoh de Kou

-Mucho gusto señora Tenoh- le da la mano

-El gusto es mio pequeña-le da la mano Haruka y por un rato le mira su cara cambiándola a una como impresionada

.¿Que pasa tengo algo raro?- rompe el silencio Hotaru con un tono de espanto

-No nada pequeña- le dice la rubia cambiando a una cara alegre

-Hija ve a tu cuarto, Rini esta alla- dicho eso Ikuko. Hotaru sube al cuarto y las mujeres adultas cambian la conversación.

-le hubieras dicho todo ahora que estaba aquí- le reprocha Ikuko

-Aun no, dejare que termine sus terapias, aun estando con un poco de shok esto la haría perder la cordura, además ella puede aceptarlo- lo dice con altanería cruzando sus piernas Haruka

-Aun asi no dejare que se la lleven- termina la conversación Ikuko. Mientras esta Haruka se levanta y se retira

-Aunque lo trates, no vas a poder y lo sabes muy bien. Concluye la rubia antes de salir de la sasa

Cuarto de Hotaru y Rini

-Hermana ya llege- dice Hotaru entrando al cuarto

-Que bueno Hotaru, en un rato nos iremos al psicólogo-

-Oye quien es la mujer q esta alla abajo con mama-

-Te acuerdas del niño que llego a nuestro salón?-

-Si me acuerdo-

-Es la mama de mi amigo, que por cierto se llama Sammy mi amigo, su mama vino a dejarme y estuvo platicando con mama-

-Valla, crei que la conocía desde hace mucho- dice Hotaru con duda

-Y no solo eso, tenia algo familiar no se lo que era pero se que es algo-

-Hotaru Rini. Vámonos- les grita Ikuko desde abajo

-Si ya vamos, bueno Rini en marcha a ver q será lo q me diran-

-Pues esperemos que sea algo bueno- dice la niña de cabello rosa y bajan las dos rumbo con el psicólogo.

Al dia siguente "Instituto de Tecnología Azabu area de secundaria"

Salen temprano todo los del instituto por una junta de profesores y directores.

-Bueno amiga y que te dijeron ayer en tu consulta?- pregunta Molly

-Pues que mañana entregaran mi expediente y si ya estoy reabilitada se acabaron las consultas y esta será mi unico archivo q necesitaran para la adopción- dice Hotaru con una gran alegría

-Que bueno..- esta a punto de decir algo cuando escucha un claxon- bueno me tengo q ir por que acompañare a mis padres por mercancía para su negocio, te vere mañana-

-Esta bien Molly nos vemos- se despide de ella y se pone en camino a la salida cuando sin queres se topa con un muchacho le tira sus cosas

-Ayy perdón, no fue mi intención déjeme ayudarle- dice Hotaru con preocupación y cuando lo va a ayudar reconoce al muchacho- ahh eres tu!- Lo dice con sorpresa

-Si soy yo- es Darien q lleva el mismo uniforme del Instituto

-Vas en esta escuela?- le pregunta con asombro

-Si asi es- le contesta

-Bueno aun asi perdóname por haberte tirado sin querer-lo ayuda a levantar sus cosas toda apenada y este le dice.

-Te disculpare si aceptas venir a tomar un café conmigo- le dice con una voz llena de ternura

- Si con mucho gusto- le responde con una sonrisa y van en camino hacia afuera de la escuela


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cafeteria

Han llegado y se sientan en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Y platican por un rato mientras

-mi hermana siempre me platicaba de ti, sobre de lo q te paso hace mucho- le dice Darien- pero de seguro fue algo difícil para ti eso ¿o no?

-bueno, al enterarme del terrible accidente tuve un shok del cual me tomo Sali, pero gracias a mis amigas incluyendo a Amy pude salir bien- termina de decir Hotaru

-entonces dices que después de lo que paso ya no tienes mas familia- pregunta el moreno

-bueno no exactamente, una amiga de mi mama decidió adoptarme, pero ahora esta en los tramites legales para que sea en su totalidad y no halla problemas en eso- lo dice mientras mueve su te con la cuchara mientras ve hacia la calle

-y extrañas a tu mama?-

-si a veces ya han pasado 6 meses, pero estoy saliendo adelante en todo y tengo amigas que me ayudan en lo que sea, hasta tu hermana-lo dice con un tono de alegría

-si eso siempre me lo comenta Amy las veces q estamos en casa- dice Darien mientras bebe su café

-y dime, desde cuando estas en el Instituo?- pregunta Hotaru con curiosidad

-hace 2 años, me cambien ahí para estar mas cerca de mi hermana-

-Pues nunca te he visto- lo dice con mas curiosidad

-es que siempre salgo por la entrada de atrás del instituto-

y en eso le viene una cosa a Hotaru- sabes tu hermana nos invito a la fiesta de los de la preparatoria, tu no tienes algo que ver en eso?- dice con una sonrisa picara

-bueno si le di uno de los boletos para la fiesta y le dije q podía traer a quien quisiera; pero no le comentes nada a Molly si- le pide con un tono suplicante

-bueno no le dire nada- le responde ylos dos se rien hasta que Hotaru ve su reloj de muñeca y se sorprende- ya es tarde,? me mataran!- lo dice preocupada

-descuida te acompaño- le dice Darien al pagar la cuenta y salen los dos del restaurante

Casa Tsukino

-gracias por la invitación Darien, no se como pagártelo- dice la niña de cabello corto agradeciéndoselo

-no es nada pequeña, cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy para ayudarte-

-esta bien. Gracias- comenta sonriendole

-bueno cuidate, nos veremos en la fiesta- le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira. Hotaru queda totalmente sorprendida y se le dibuja una sonrisa y entra a la casa y ve a Rini sentada en el sofá con cara de sorprendida

-te gusto lo que paso o piensas aun que no te hara caso ese muchacho- lo dice mientras se levanta del sofá.

-oye no es lo que tu peinsas.-

-si ya me lo imagino-lo dice Rini imaginándoselo

-pero que tal si mama no lo acepta?- lo dice con duda

-yo pienso que si lo acepta si llegara a pasar, aunque yo no lo dudo-

-Bueno eso quien sabe, solo dios lo sabra- lo dice antes de irse a la cocina a comerse un pan al vapor por su alegría que tiene.

**bueno hasta ahi por el momento *estirando manos* bueno aqui les dejor respeustas de las que me dejaron comentarios:**

**serenasm: si es cada ves mas interesante, y con lo de ya sabes que de juntar a Darien y a Hotaru (aunque falta para eso), se me ocurrio nada mas, :)**

**DANIMARSR45: que bueno que comienzas tu igual, y si me gustaria que nos apoyemos**

**naiara moon: mi sensei, te agradesco tus consejos y ya estos usando Word, asi que espero ya no tener errores**

**si me falto alguien en responderle, me dicen, gracias por su tiempo de leeer mi historia, dejen comentarios Y/o criticas, acepto todo :D**

**Atte: Cleo**


	8. Chapter 8

**bueno aqui les dejo otros dos capitulos, y como siempre pondre respuestas de los comentarios al final del cap 9**

* * *

***Capitulo 8***

Centro de atención Psicológica intrafamiliar de Tokio

Después de un rato de lo que paso en la casa, Hotaru e Ikuko han ido al centro, y les llamaron para que fueran debido a que ya tenían el expediente completo, llegando al centro ahí esperan su turno y son recibidos por el doctor Andrew Furuhatra.

-señoritas pasen- les dice, a lo que ellas pasan a la oficina del doctor, es una oficina pintada de color salmon con un escritorio de madera el cual tiene una computadora y 2 gavetas pequeñas, en las paredes hay pinturas y el diploma de universidad del doctor; el saca de la gaveta un sobre color manila – que bueno que vinieron les tengo noticias-

-que pasa doctor, es algo malo- pregunta Ikuko con preocupación

-no mas bien son noticias buenas, por fin terminamos-

- a que se refiere doctor- pregunta Hotaru sabiendo lo que va a decir.

-que se terminaron las terapias, solo necesito que firme señora estos papeles para concluir- le muestra los papeles y en el instante Ikuko los firma para terminar. Al dar concluido eso el doctor se levanta y entrega el sobre a Hotaru- felicidades Hotaru, estas totalmente rehabilitada-

-gracias doctor Furuhatra- a lo que le da un abrazo.

-no es nada pequeña, bueno eso seria todo, y recuerden cualquier cosa estoy para servirles-

-si doctor muchas gracias- se despide Ikuko y las dos salen del consultorio sin percatarse de que alguien las observa y desaparece del centro.

-bueno Hotaru al fin termino toda tu terapia, pero ojala no vuelvas dentro de poco ahí- lo dice en tono de broma

-psss ojala no, bueno asi que te parece si lo celebramos en casa comiendo dangos con un poco de te- le propone con tono suplicante.

-si esta bien, tenemos q celebrarlo- a lo que van al supermercado a comprar las cosas

Casa Tsukino

Al llegar Ikuko se puso a preparar las cosas mientras Hotaru se iva a tomar un baño relajante para después vestirse con su pijama favorita y bajar con Rini para que le diera la noticia.

-y bueno ahora para que las llamaron- pregunta Rini con curiosodad

- psss tu para que te cress amiga- le dice guiñándole el ojo para que se de cuenta por si misma.

-no me vallas a decir que ya estas.!- le dice con cara de sorpresa.

-si asi es, ya estoy totalmente rehabilitada, se acabaron las consultas después de mucho-

-y no solo eso, con el expediente ya serán todos los archivos para dar la adopción legalmente-

Y justo en ese momento suena el teléfono de la casa y Rini se levanta a contestar

-bueno- contesta y es Amy la que llama- si espera- tapa la bocina- Hotaru te habla Amy-

-si voy- se levanta y va hacia el teléfono- hola que paso Amy?-

-Hotaru te tengo una buena noticia-

-que paso?-

-ya me dijeron que la fiesta será este sábado, asi que busca tu mejor vestido de gala y nos veremos alla si- le dice con tono de alegría

-si esta bien, estare puntual y avisale a Molly-

- si claro, bueno nos vemos amiga-

-si bye- cuelga el teléfono y cambia su rostro a uno mas alegre-que bien!-

-ya te dijeron que dia será la fiesta verdad- pregunta Ikuko con una sonrisa por que desde hace poco le dijo Hotaru sobre eso y le dio permiso si decía que dia será.

-si pero necesito un vestido para ese dia- dice preocupada

-descuida mañana te acompañare al centro comercial- le dice Ikuko

-gracia mama, a ver si no te dejo en bancarrota- le dice en tono de broma a lo que regresa a la mesa con ellas a seguir tomando el te.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Han pasado algunos días después de que se entrego el diagnostico pero Ikuko tendrá que esperar unos días por que el juzgado cerro por un asunto del gobierno. Pero aun asi no le importa por nada sabiendo que todo saldrá bien ¿o no?.

Ahora que es el dia de la fiesta de la preparatoria las chicas has estado arreglándose lo mejor que pueden.

Casa Tsukino

Amy y Molly llegan a casa de Hotaru, Amy lleva un vestido de shantul de seda color azul turqueza usando un lazo color blanco en el pelo, mientras Molly usa un vestido de organza color naranja con bordados de shakiras doradas con una diadema brillante color amarillo; tocan a la puerta y los recibe Rini

-pasen chicas, enseguida baja Hotaru. Hotaru ya llegaron!-

-si ya voy- baja para encontrarse con las chicas, Hotaru lleva un vestido estilo griego de shiffon de seda(es una tela fina,parecida a los velos) color purpura, si se ha recojido su cabello en una coleta a su lado izquierdo todo rizado el cabello, -bueno chicas vámonos a divertirnos-

-esperen antes de irse una foto- dice Ikuko con la cámara en las manos a lo que ellas se acomodan para la foto, Ikuko les toma varias fotos.

-listo ahora si niñas diviértanse-

-lo haremos- dicen las tres y salen a tomar un taxi para llegar al instituto.

"Instituto de Tecnología Azabu gimnasio de la preparatoria"

Han llegado a la fiesta, y las dos entran detrás de Amy para que ella de las entradas.

-valla este lugar es grande- dice Molly asombrada cuando entran y ven a todos los jovenes

-si es mas grande que el de la secundaria- le responde Amy

-si se ve grande- Hotaru lo dice mientras piensa-"donde estará Darien?"-

-oye y tu hermano?- pregunta Molly por suerte

-con sus amigos ya sabes- le contesta Amy

-bueno pues a pasarla bien- dice Hotaru a lo que las tres van a la pista a bailar. Luego de un rato de tanto bailar las tres se sientan en una mesa mientras beben refresco.

-esta fiesta esta de lo mas genial- dice Molly con una cara de diversion

-si es genial- le responde Amy sabiendo que fue buena idea traerlas

-chicas ahora vengo, voy al tocador- dice Hotaru con una cara como de aburrimiento

-esta bien Hotaru- dicen las dos y ella va al baño, después de salir se queda a lado de la mesa de las bebidas hasta que en ese momento suena una canción romantica para bailar en pareja y en eso ve a sus amigas cuando unos muchachos las invitan a la pista y cuando piensa que ya esta sola una voz dulce le dice.

-señorita bailaría conmigo?- es Darien que lleva puesto un traje negro de tres piezas con una corbata color rojo

-si me gustaría con gusto- a lo que le toma la mano a el y van a la pista a bailar al compas de la música lentamente y durante eso tiene una conversación

-y por que tan sola Hotaru?- pregunta Darien

-bueno mis amigas consiguieron parejas y me quede asi nomas- le responde mientras ella deja que el la guie – y tu?

-yo que?- le pregunta el moreno a Hotaru

-pense que estarías con tus amigos?- le pregunta Hotaru

-no ellos están con sus parejas y me dejaron solo- la sujeta de la espalda y da un giro con ella

-bueno ya somos dos- le dice con una sonrisa- y no tienes novia?- le pregunta

-no, no tengo- y después de un momento de silencio Darien le dice- ven acompañame-

Y ella lo acompaña a la jardinera que esta cerca del auditorio se sientan cercas en una bannquita

-Hotaru, en algún dia de estos no recibiste una carta de alguien- le pregunta

-amm si, si asi es- le dice con un tono de sorpresa- de un admirador-

-pues fui yo quien te la mando- le dice Darien mientras toma las manos de Hotaru- y es toda la vedad de lo que puse en esa carta, desde hace ya tiempo me empezaste a gustar, aunque no te lo habia dicho por miedo a que me rechazaras, asi me viene la siguiente pregunta- le dice mientras la pone de pie y le dice con un tono de ternura- Hotaru ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Y ella queda impresionada por la pregunta y lo único que logra decir es..- si por supuesto acepto- lo dice con voz baja y con una gran sonrisa. A lo que Darien al escucharla la toma de los brazos y le da un beso en los labios del cual Hotaru siente todo el amor y ternura de el, y se siente muy feliz por el momento cerrando sus ojos y tomando sus mejillas de el mientras son alumbrados por la luz de la luna.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta ahi por el momento, espero les sea de su agrado, bueno aqui respuestas de los fans de leen mi fanic:**

**Serenasm: si ya apareció, pronto sabrás lo que sucedera y de nuevo diré que si me parece genial juntar a Darien y a Hotatu**

**Faby Usako Chiba: me alegro por tu comentario sensei :) , tengo otra historia, espero pronto subirla,**

**Luna-p27: bueno que decirte, ya actualizado, ojala no te decepcione si :)**

**bueno ya para terminar, dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, y gracias por su tiempo por leer :**

**Atte: Cleo**


	10. Chapter 10

**aqui otros dos mas y en este capitulo se les aclarara sus dudas, eso creo, bueno disfrutenlo si :) y seran los dialogos un poco mas separados para que se lean mejor :·3**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Después de un rato mas de estar en la fiesta, Darien ha llevado a Hotaru a su casa, ya que sus amigas decidieron quedarse un rato mas, ella no quizo decirles la buena noticia hasta el lunes

.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

-bueno hemos llegado, gracias por traerme Darien-

-no tienes por que linda, es lo que puedo hacer ahora que aceptaste ser mi novia- lo dice con tono de dulzura

-sabes algo, yo pensaba que un muchacho como tu, nunca se iva a fijar en una niña como yo-lo dice restregando sus manos en la falda del vestido.

-bueno al parecer estabas equivocada y ten en cuenta que no te arrepentiras- dice mientras toma una de las manos de Hotaru y se la acaricia- por que yo te amo mi linda y adorable niña- y le da un beso en su mano

-bueno será mejor que ya ente sino despertare a mi mama, nos veremos el lunes?- lo dice al momento se da la vuelta.

-espera- la toma por su brazo y la voltea, dándole un beso en los labios- cuidate- y la suelta mientras el se va. Hotaru ha quedado pasmada por lo que paso y contenta. Entra a la casa con una alegría enorme sin percatarse de que hay gente en la sala

-pequeña que bueno que llegaste- le dice una rubia de cabellos cortos

-señorita Tenoh, que hace aquí a esta hora- pregunta algo confundida. Y en ese momento llega Ikuko a la sala

-hija vete a descansar-

-no Hotaru quedate tenemos que hablar contigo- dice Haruka al levantarse del sillón, al momento que Ikuko se acerca a ella

-escucha Haruka, no es el mejor momento para decircelo, mejor hay que esperar-lo dice pensando que puede hacerle daño

-no ya es momento de decirle, es mejor- a lo que la rubia se aceca a Hotaru. Para lo que dice a continuación la deja pasmada.

-mira Hotaru,ya es tiempo de que sepas esto, yo soy tu familia, tu tia mas cercana-

-no no puede ser, si no tengo yo familia- dice de lo mas confundida

-mira, tu mama es mi hermana, si no me lo cres esto diciendo la verdad, asi que por lo tanto vendrás a vivir conmigo-

-no, eso no puede ser, eso no es cierto- sus ojos empiezan a derramar una lagrima y casi no puede hablar –no puedo irme contigo, me quedare aquí- dice a punto de gritar

-lo siento pero no tienes otra salida,tendras que irte con nosotros, mañana pasare por ti, y en 1 semana te llevaere a Londres a vivir con tu tio y tu primo, asi que prepara tus cosas pequeña- lo dice antes de ver que Hotaru se va de la sala con lagrimas en los ojos

-por que haces esto, no esta bien, ella esta mejor con nosotras-le grita con llanto

-es por su bien además mi hermana lo hubiera querido asi-

-aun después de que te fuiste dejando a Setsuna sola aquí en Tokio- se lo recrime en su cara.

Hace años atrás Haruka abandono a su hermana para irse a Europa para poder entrar al parlamento de Inglaterra, Setsuna pensó que regresaría su hermana, algún dia hasta que se entero de que cambio su apellido Meio a Tenoh, además de decir en su curriculum de decir que no tenia familia, Setsuna decidió que asi fuera y desde ahí no quizo saber nada de ella, la única que sabia de esto era Ikuko, claro que al nacer Hotaru, ella no aviso de eso, pero de alguna manrea desconosida se entero de que ya tenia una sobrina. Setsuna pensaba decirle cuando tuviera 16, pero después de ese trágico dia Ikuko decido mantenerlo en secreto por mucho tiempo. hasta este dia.

Hotaru entra al cuarto en silencio y se recuesta en la cama a llorar por la noticia y piensa en solo una cosa

-como un dia tan perfecto como este termina en algo que cambiara mi destino- dice en voz baja mientras esconde su cara en la almoada


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Casa Tsukino

Son las 8 de la mañana y Hotaru, quien ya no tenia de otra, prepara su equipaje, Rini sigue dormida, por lo que piensa que no le dira nada de lo que pasara hasta irse del país en unos días. Baja para encontrarse con Haruka.

-bueno pequeña ya es hora, si quieres puedes despedirte, yo esperare afuera- y sale a esperarla en el auto y en el momento Hotaru abraza a Ikuko para después comenzar a llorar.

-Hotaru cuidate mucho, te prometo que cuando te vallas a Londres te dare algo especial- sus ojos le brillan con lagrimas sin derramar

-si te lo prometo- su llanto no la deja hablar- gracias por todo, no las olvidare- y justo al momento Ikuko le da un sobre y Hotaru se da media vuelta para irse.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Camino

En el transcurso Haruka platicaba con la niña de blanca piel

-pequeña como te lo había dicho, en unos días iras a vivir a Londres con nosotros y tendras una buena educación y sobretodo lo que tu quieras y claro podras pasear por toda la ciudad- mientras le platicaba Hotaru veía que decía el sobre "no lo abras hasta que estes sola" por lo que la esconde en el sueter; llegan a un edificio de departamentos cerca de las afueras de Tokio , bajan las cosas y entran a la administración para luego tomar el ascensor y subir hasta eñ 4 piso y después llegar a una puerta con el numero 48 y entran

-bueno aquí es donde lo pasaras en estos días antes de irnos, ven este es tu cuarto- y abre una puerta blanca del pasillo, es un cuartito color café con una cama ropero y tocador

-descansa un poco y en un rato comeremos- y sale del cuarto. Hotaru se quita el sueter y se acuesta en la cama para después empezar a llorar, cuando va a sacar su pañuelo toma sin querer el sobre que le dieron y lo abre para leerlo y decia "hija no te preocupes, pronto estaras de nuevo con nosotras, al momento que lo lees Rini ya sabe de tu ausencia pero no estes triste, pon atención no hagas nada hasta que tu hermana te lo diga, ¿Cómo? Pronto sabras, asi que suerte. Atte: mama Psd: rompelo para que tu tia no lo encuentre

Al terminar de leerlo lo dobla y lo guarda con algo de alegría sabiendo que no se alejara de su nueva familia pronto.

.

.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

-¡que! Como que se fue?- se impacta Rini al saber que a Hotaru ya se la llevaron

-si se la llevaron, pero tu tranquila tengo un plan en mente, pero primero necesito que me hagas un favor-saca dinero de su bolsa y se lo da- quiero que vallas al centro comercial y compra un celular, luego te explicare-

-de acuerdo mama, no tardo- sale de la casa y antes de irse se topa con Amy

-hola Rini ¿se encuentra Hotaru?- le pregunta sonriendole, Rini no sabe que decirle, piensa que no es el momento para que sepa la verdad, asi que decide irse a lo seguro

-si muy temprano, salió no me dijo a donde, pero dijo que regresara ya muy tarde- le responde con manos temblorosas

-bueno le dices que vine por favor, nos vemos- y se da media vuelta para irse

-si cuidate- y mientras se va ella piensa- "lo siento, pero no debes saberlo, y de seguro Hotaru pronto te lo dira, a ti y a Molly"- y sale corriendo.

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui por el momento y como notaran, tomara mi historia un giro inesperado, bueno ahora respuestas de las que comentaron:**

**naiara moon: sensei, bueno ya vez algo sucedio, pero no te desanimes, veremos que pasara, y gracias por tu ayuda :)**

**Faby Usako Chiba-T: igual como le dije a mi sensei, ya paso algo, y no pudieron relaizarlo el tramite, pero veremos que pasara adelante, asi que espero continues leyendo si**

**bueno eso seria todo, gracias por su tiempo de leer, besos y abrazos**

**Atte: Cleo**


	12. Chapter 12

**bueno aqui les traigo otros dos cpaitulos, espero les agraden y ya coregire mis errores, gracias a mis senseis, en fin, al final del capítulo 13 respuestas de comentarios y todo eso n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Apartamento Tenoh

Luego de un rato Hotaru se durmió hasta que fue despertada por que alguien toco la puerta

-Señorita esta despierta?- es la voz de un niño del otro lado de la puerta

-Si ya voy- a lo que se levanta poniéndose las pantunflas y abre la puerta y ve a un niño

-Venia a ver si querías comer algo, por cierto mi nombre es Sammy-y le da la mano

-Mucho gusto Sammy. ¿eres el hijo de Haruka?-

-Si asi es ven vamos a comer y ahí platicaremos mas-van al desayunador de la cocina y el sirve unos platos de arroz con curry

-Bueno veras yo soy hijo único, mis papas de por si están muy ocupados, pero ahora que mi mama vino aquí decidió traerme con ella-

-Que interesante. Oye puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Si dime-

-Por que mi tia quiere llevarme con ustedes aun sabiendo que tengo una nueva familia?-

-Bueno es algo raro, resulta que mi mama al enterarse de la muerte de la tia Setsuna, le dolio mucho y al igual que tu sentía que ya no tenia mas familia, pero de pronto se acordó de ti, asi que decidió traerte, pensaba hacerlo hace meses pero al enterarse que estabas en rehabilitación psicológica decidió esperar un tiempo-

-Pero como se entero de mi rehabilitación?-

-Tenia o mas bien tiene fuentes en la embajada de Inglaterra en Tokio asi que al momento de saber que ya estabas casi curada decidió ir de una vez y traerte aquí con nosotros, yo le decía que no era una buena idea que te vivieras con nosotros por que ya tenias hogar, pero no me quizo escuchar y aprovecho estos días sabiendo que el tribunal cerraría por unos días-

-Valla no pensé que fuera asi- poniendo su cara triste

-Bueno pero siemrpe te apoyare en todo lo que necesites prima, sino te molesta que te diga asi-

-No para nada- a lo que se levanta para darle un abrazo a su primo.

.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

-Ya llege mama, aqui esta el celular- es Rini que entra corriendo

-Que bueno hija ¿lo compraste?-

-Si aqui esta- y le da el celular- Que haras con el

- Esperaremos hasta que Hotaru se valla. ya lo veras-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos días después

Ha pasado ese tiempo Hotaru se siente muy triste por la noticia de que se va a ir del país dentro de unos días;

"Instituto de Tecnología Azabu area de secundaria"

en este momento es la hora del receso con las chicas, a las cuales les platico sobre lo que paso el sabado en la fiesta, y lo tomaron muy bien, en especial Amy quien sabia que iva a ocurrir eso, y en este momento Hotaru decide contarles la mala noticia

-Amigas necesito decirles algo- habla mientras intercambian almuerzos

-¿Qué pasa Hotaru?-pregunta la castaña

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que...me ire a vivir a Inglaterra-

-A Inglaterra por que?- gritan las dos al mismo tiempo asombradas

-Un familiar lejano mio apareció para llevarme a vivir con el, pero no se por cuanto- dice poniendo cara triste

-No pues que mala onda- Amy no le parece bien,por que no sabe como lo tomara su hermano, y antes de preguntarle por el Molly se le adelanta

-Como se lo diras a Darien?-

-Bueno pues esto es lo que le dire- a lo que las dos se acercan a ella para escuchar bien sin que nadie los oiga- y eso nada mas, por eso no digan nada por favor si-

-Si te lo prometemos no decir nada-

-Aunque mi hermano me lo suplice no lo hare-

-Gracias amigas, las echare de menos- y en eso se dan un abrazo de grupo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Hora de la salida

Hotaru se va sola debido a que Amy y Molly se quedaron a un curso después de clases. Esta sentada en la entrada de la escuela triste, reflexionando acerca de lo como sera su destino ahora que se valla, hasta que ve un ramo de rosas rojas en frente de ella, le vanta su cabeza bien y ve quien le da el ramo es Darien

-Hola mi princesa, ¿me extrañaste?-

-Hola Darien si te extrañe, que bonitas rosas- responde con una sonrisa y toma el ramo mientras el le da un beso en los labios

-bueno me alegro que te gustaran las flores, bueno ya que al fin te encontre, ven conmigo- y la toma de la mano llevandosela. Caminan hasta llegar a un restaurante algo sofisticado, entran y se sientan en la mejor mesa que hay en el lugar

-Valla este lugar es genial, tienes un buen gusto- no cabe de la emoción Hotaru

-Gracias, mis amigos siempre me dicen que es una buena cualidad mia- habla mientras les sirven la comida a los dos

-Por cierto ¿Por qué casi no estas con tus amigos en estos dias?-

-Bueno, mira es por asunto, mira antes de conocerte, la empresa de mi mama esta sufriendo un especie de problemas de financiamiento, y como necesita ayuda, quiso que le diera una mano en la empresa, pero teme que esta valla a la quiebra, de ser asi perderíamos todo; y peor Amy no lo sabe-

-Valla que mal, pero yo creo que se arreglara su asunto- y en ese momento piensa que tiene que decirle lo que había planeado-Ammm Darien-

-Dime princesa- le dice con una sonrisa y ella le responde algo nerviosa y triste

-Bueno la cosa es que... no podre verte por un tiempo-

- A que te refieres?- lo pregunta muy sosprendido

-Bueno, me ire a estudiar a Londres, resulta que me dieron una beca para estudia alla, y me ire dentro de tres días- le responde mientras restrega sus manos en la servilleta por los nervios de mentir

-Pero vas a volver pronto?-le pregunta mientras toma sus manos de ella

-Si volveré pronto-

-Me lo prometes-

-Claro que te lo prometo- le responde sonriendole, y en eso momento Darien se levanta y besa sus labios con un beso lleno de amor.

.

.

.

.

Luego de un rato de estar platicando en el restaurante. Se han ido para después llevarla a su casa.

-Oye me puedes dejar en casa de una amiga, es que quede de verme con ella para hacer un trabajo- le aclara antes de que la encamine a su antigua casa

-Si claro princesa- y en el momento toman un taxi hasta llegar a casi fueras de la ciudad en los departamentos

-Aquí esta bien, sabes con la amiga que me estoy viendo se ira conmigo a Inglaterra, asi que cuando nos vallamos puedes venir ese dia a despedirte de mi si- le comenta todavia nerviosa- Bueno, nos veremos Darien-

- Bueno nos vemos, tratare de , aun si tengo que ir al aeorpuerto-

-Su lo dices, pero quien sabe. Bueno nos vemos-

-Espera- la toma de la mano y la atrae dándole un abrazo y un beso- Te quiero mi linda Hotaru-

-Yo igual te quiero Darien- le responde sonriendoley se retira para luego meterse al edificio, y subir hasta llegar al piso 4 y entrar al departamento, con la sorpresa de que esta Sammy y ha visto todo desde la ventana, y al momento de que ve entrar Hotaru le dice

-Se ve que quieres mucho a ese muchacho- esta acostado en el sillón y Hotaru lo mira espantada– Pero descuida por suerte mi madre no esta- y se levanta de ahí

-Que bueno, no me imagino que hubiera dicho si viera las flores- le comenta mientras las pone en un jarron.

-Pero ya sabe que te iras de aquí dentro de poco?-

-Si, pero le dije que por que gane una beca, no quize decirle la verdad por que eso lo iba a poner muy triste-

-Bueno eso fue lo mejor, pero una cosa te aseguro, el de seguro te dara una gran despedida o una sorpresa- le comenta sonriendoles antes de irse a su cuarto dejando a Hotaru como dudosa ya la vez nerviosa

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui por el momento, espero poder subir mas de dos la proxima vez, pero bueno, espero les halla gustado, ahora respuestas de los comentario :D :**

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: sensei, bueno pss espero que aun quieras matarla a Haruka jejeje, y bueno Darien si se sorprendio con la sorpesa, aunque Hotaru mintio, pero descuida, te aseguro que ella volvera con Ikuko y Rini**

**Naiara Moon: Sensei, ya vez, se iran dentro de poco, pero veras que pasara despues, y si ya corregi mis errores, espero sea de tu agrado**

**Luna-P27: en algo si, pero ya sabras con e tiempo, aun asi espero sigua agradantote**

**serenasm: bueno ya entederas su plan, es mas como para mantener contacto con ella, pero tu leee y sabras poco a poco jejeje**

**bueno asi termino por el momento, espero les halla sido de su agrado, y recuerden dejar comentarios ya sean bueno o malos, hasta la proxima, dentro de poco ;)**

**Atte: Cleo**


	14. Chapter 14

**bueno ya les dejos otros dos capitulos mas, eso es todo disfrutenlos :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

..

.

Al dia siguiente.

Por suerte Hotaru esta sola en el departamento, ya que Haruka fue al instituto para ir por los papeles de la niña y Sammy esta en la escuela, por lo que después de que se dio un baño y desayuno una taza de te con pan tostado, y ponerse su saco favorito para el frio salió directo al panteón para visitar a su mama, como no tiene dinero para comprar flores, le dejara las rosas que Darien le dio el dia de ayer.

Ya en el aoutobus observa todo el panorama de la ciudad pensando si pasara mucho o poco para que vuelva a Tokio, y de todo lo que vivio aquí con su familia y amigos, y no se percata de que Rini la acaba de ver en el autobús, ella había pasado todo el dia de ayer buscando la casa donde estarían Haruka y Hotaru; por lo que al ver el autobús sabe hacia donde se dirige ella

.

.

.

.

Panteon

Al llegar corre lo mas rápido que `puede hasta llegar a la lapida de su mama y comienza a hablarle con tristesa.

-Mama, lamento haber venido hasta ahorita, pero pasaron muchas cosas, tu hermana, la cual nunca me mencionaste por varias razones que su hijo me comento anoche vino aquí a llevarme con ella, y aunque no quisiera hacerlo, mama Ikuko me dijo que no seria asi, asi que pienso que no me alejaran de aquí,- y acto seguido deja las flores en el florero

-Sabes estas flores son especiales, ya que al fin tengo novio y me las regalo hace poco, y lo quiero mucho pero no le he dicho la verdad de por que me ire lejos, solamente sabe que hare mis estudios alla, pero le hize la promesa de volver pronto y asi será, asi que me despido por un tiempo, te volvere a visitar, eso lo aseguro- a lo que se despirse se va del lugar y cuando llega al zaguán del panteón se topa con Rini

- Hotaru sabia que te encontraría aquí, veo que le dejaste flores a tu mama-

-Como sabia que vendrá aquí?-

-Te vi en el autobús y sabia a donde se dirigía, que bueno que te encontré tengo algo que darte- y saca una caja de su mochila- Toma esto es para ti-

A lo que Hotaru abre la caja y se sorprende por lo que tiene- Un celular!-

-Si mama lo compro para ti, pero una cosa escóndelo para que no lo vea Haruka, con el podremos comunicarnos contigo las veces que queramos, incluyendo tus amigas y hasta Darien- dicho lo ultimo Hotaru se pone algo roja y Rini le responde sonriendo- Descuida ya me lo dijeron tus amigas y me alegro que el te halla hecho su novia; bueno será mejor que me valla prometo que nos despediremos de ti al momento de tu partida-

-Gracias hermana, eres de lo mejor- a lo que se dan un abrazo.

.

.

.

.

Despues de un rato Rini se ha ido y Hotaru se puso a caminar por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la calle N 3 para ver las tiendas de artículos y se detiene a ver un mostrador de accesorios como anillos pulseras y collares, y mientras los obsevaba sentía que alguien estaba detrás de ella y que rápidamente le tapan los ojos y escucha que dice- Hola amiga-

Y ella se voltea con una cara de asombro y alegría-Hola Molly- y se voltea para abrazar a la castaña -Que haces por aqui?-

-Vine para distraerme un poco, y por casualidad te encontre aqui en la calle 3-

- Eso me alegra mucho- y se separa un poco de el para pedirle un favor-Oye ¿me aocmpañarias hasta la casa de mi tia?

-Si claro- y se ponen en camino, a lo que la toma de la mano y caminan hasta la parada del autobús para después tomarlo, y después de un largo camino llegan y se bajan del autobús

-Gracias no se como pagartelo Molly-

-No es nada, pero espero no se de cuenta tu tia ehh- dice mientras la abraza -Espero verte el dia que te vallas de Tokio, bueno todos-

-Ojala- es lo que dice la joven de cabello negro abrazandose aun de su amiga

Y después de estar un rato sube hasta al apartamento, y entra con la sorpresa de que Haruka esta en la sala.

-Que bueno que llegaste pequeña, donde andabas?- lo dice con una tranquilidad, y Hotaru tiene los nervios de punta pensando que a lo mejor vio lo que paso.

-Sali a caminar por la ciudad para distraerme un poco para ver los lugares que tanto me gustan- le responde temiendo que la descubra de a donde fue

-Bueno me parece bien Hotaru, bueno en un rato comeremos y después ire a comprar los boletos para irnos pasado mañana-

-Esta bien- y se retira al cuarto para después guardar la caja del celular, al momento que Sammy entra al cuarto

-Que suerte que mi mama no vio lo que paso hace rato abajo-

-A poco tu lo viste?- le pregunta sorprendida

-Si lo vi y me pareció bien, aun asi mama sabra quienes son tus amistades-

-Si, aunque prpefiero que sea hasta que nos valamos, bueno arreglare mis cosas-

-Esta bien, estare en la sala con mi mama- y Sammy sale del cuarto mientras Hotaru trata de tranqulizarse por lo que paso mientras esconde bien la caja bajo la cama.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Han pasado 2 dias desde que Hotaru fue al panteón, por suerte Haruka no se ha enterado de lo que paso cuando llego a la casa ese dia, lo bueno es que Sammy no ha dicho ni una palabra sobre eso, Ikuko no la ha visto desde que ella se fue de su casa, en cuanto a sus amigas no ha sabido nada de ellas desde hace unos días; ahora ya es el dia de que se van a marchar directo a Londres.

Cuarto de Hotaru

Esta terminando de empacar las ultimas cosas que le faltan, lleva puesto su gabardina favorita y un sombrero que le regalo Rini en su cumpleaños; cuando escucha que Haruka la llama, por lo que toma sus maletas y se dirige a la sala para encontrarse con ella

-Bueno ya es la hora pequeña, abajo en el vestíbulo hay una sorpresa para ti, asi que Sammy y yo bajaremos después, así que date prisa-

Al terminat de hablar Hotaru sailo corriendo lo mas rápido con las maletas hasta el elevador, para tomarlo y bajar haste el ultimo piso y al momento de que se abre se sorprende con lo que ve. Es Rini, Ikuko, Amy, Molly y Darien quienes están en la recepción

-Valla vinieron todos a despedirse de mi- comenta toda admirada

- No podíamos dejarte asi, sin una gran despedida- la primera en hablar es Rini

-Pero como supieron que yo estaba aquí?- y observa a Ikuko y Rini

-Perdonanos pero fue Darien y Molly,quienes me dijeron que estabas aquí- le responde Amy con carita de alegría

-Y venimos lo mas pronto posible para aca para despedirnos de ti- finaliza Molly

-Pero a mi y a tu hermana, Sammy fue quien nos dijo donde estaban, y dijo que no había problema si veníamos por que Haruka acepto que nos fueramos a despedir de ti- aclara Ikuko

-Se los agradesco a todos en verdad-habla la niña de cabello negro corto

-Bueno de ser asi comenzare yo- habla Molly para entregarle un abanico con el símbolo de la bandera de Japon- Esto es para ti para que nunca olvides tu país y siempre lo tengas presente- al momento de que la abraza y se lo de- te quiero amiga-

-Gracias Molly- y lo guarda en su maleta al momento de que Molly se retira y Amy sea la siguiente.

-Para ti- y le da un libro de turismo sobre Londres- Para cuando tengas días libree, veas los lugares de interés de alla- y la abraza también- Cuidate Hotaru-

-Lo hare Amy- la abraza y después guarda el libro y Rini e Ikuko se acerquan a ella

-Esto es de parte de las dos- y le da una bufanda y una boina de color morado- Para el frio de alla de Londres aunque no es mucha diferencia al de aqui-a lo que las tres rien.

-Gracias- y las abraza a las dos- Las extrañare mucho, no las olvidare-

-Descuida pasara poco para que sepas de nosotras- y se abrazan las tres mas fuerte para después separarse, por que ahora es el turno de Darien, por lo que las demás salen del lugar.

-Bueno mi princesa, esto es para ti ábrelo- le muestra una caja plana mediana. Hotaru la toma y al abrirla se sorprende, es un collar con una estrella dorada.

-Que hermoso, gracias!- aclama sorprendida

-Abre la estrella- se lo pide y la abre, adentro hay una foto de ellos dos juntos, que Amy modifico para que pareciera que los dos están juntos.

-Que lindo detalle gracias Darien- y se abalanza a abrazarlo y este la toma de sus hombros para darle un beso en los labios.

-te amo mi linda princesa, te amo, cuidate mucho y suerte alla- le responde para luego darle otro beso pero esta vez algo apasionado y se separa de ella al oir que alguien viene en el ascencor- Bueno ire a fuera con las demás- y sale dejándola pasmada por el beso apasionado que le dio. Pero vuelve en si cuando Haruka aparece junto con Sammy

-Bueno Hotaru es hora de irnos, vamos- y los tres caminan hasta el carro y meten las cosas en el y suben para después arrancar y ella ve como todos de despiden de ella

-Cuidate Hotatu, suerte alla en Inglaterra- los cinco gritan al mismo tiempo

-Adios a todos y gracias- les respnde gritándoles mientras el carro se aleja camino hacia el aeropuerto.

.

.

.

.

Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio

Ahora que están a bordo en el avión Hotaru ve el collar que Darien le regalo, que se lo puso sin que Haruka lo viera y que por suerte ella esta en otro asiento. Y al ver la foto piensa que no pasara mucho para que se tomen una buena foto los dos,

y en ese instante el avión despega mientras escucha al capitán dando las ordenes a los pasajeros, pero ella ve por la ventana el panorama de dia de Tokio pensando en su mente- "adiós y gracias a todos por su amistad y su apoyo familiar, los volvere a ver algun dia"- y en ese momento brota una lagrima solitaria.

* * *

**bueno, supongo que hasta ahi por el momento, solo espero no haber cometido un error, pero no creo, aun asi les vaise que esta fue mi primera historia, en fin. Ahora respuestas de los comentarios de la ultima actualizacion:**

**Naiara Moon: Sensei me produce alegria al leer que la dejo ontrigada, si que espero no decepccionarla con lo que vendra adelante**

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: si sufrira por separarse de su familia Hotaru, pero bueno ya veraz adelante y con lo del celular ya en el cap 14 se entendio mas o menos para que es :3**

**bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, sin mas por el momento dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos si, acepto de todo n_n**

**Atte: Cleo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Buenas a todos, ya aqui les dejo otros dos capitulos, al final del cap 17 mis excucas de por q me tarde**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Londres Inglaterra

Después de mas de 12 horas de vuelo al fin el avión ha llegado a Londres , después de que el avión aterrizo Hotaru, Haruka y Sammy salieron del aeropuerto para ver que un carro o mas bien un taxi de la ciudad los estaba esperando fuera de ahí, durante el camino Hotaru veía cada lugar interesante de la ciudad como el big Ben, el puente de Londres, el parlamento, el palacio, y muchos mas, pero a pesar de que le parecía interesante, no lo expresaba mucho, y antes de decir algo Haruka se adelanto.

-Descuida pequeña, tendras mucho tiempo para conocer Londres, es mas aquí podras andar en bicicleta, es muy común aquí-

-Gracias, y espero no perderme en esta ciudad- le responde con una sonrisa finjida y los tres se echan a reir mientras disfrutan el camino.

Luego de un rato al fin llegan a una casa moderna de 3 pisos pintada de naranja en un suburbio de Londres. Luego de bajar todas las maletas de Hotaru entran a la casa para encontrarse con el esposo de Haruka.

-Amor, hijito que bueno que al fin volvieron, los extrañe mucho- la saluda un hombre de cabello negro.

-Yo igual papa, te extrañe- responde Sammy abrazandolo

-Y no solo eso Seiya, trajimos a un nuevo integrante, pasa pequeña- le grita para que entre a la casa la niña, al entrar Haruka la toma de la mano- Hotaru, el es Seiya Kou, mi esposo y tu tio-

-Mucho gusto señorita- la saluda mientras le da la mano.

-El gusto es mio señor Seiya- y le toma la mano para saludarlo.

-Llamame Tio, ahora que tienes familia-

-Bueno que tal si comemos algo, por que tengo mucha hambre- los interrumpe Sammy

-Si esta bien- dice Haruka mientras los cuatro van al comedor y Haruka sirve la comida que hizo Seiya para su bienvenida, y al momento comienza la conversación

-Y dime Hotaru que te parece Londres?- le pregunta Seiya mientras le sirve algo de sopa

-Si te refieres a ver los pocos edificios que vi durante el trayecto bien, he leído mucho sobre esta ciudad y de toda Inglaterra, y me parece interesantes-

-Que bueno, se nota que eres una gran estudiante al leer sobre otras ciudades-

-Si, en el instituto en el que iva en Tokio era buena en mi clase- le responde mientras pone cara triste el recordar Tokio

-Bueno y hablando de institutos- los interrumpe Haruka- desde pasado mañana asistiras a la "Harrow School" junto con Sammy, lo malo es que es un internado, pero solo estarán de lunes a viernes, y los fines de semana podrán pasear por la ciudad ya sea solos o acompañados-

-Pero que esa escuela no es muy presitgiosa y cara?- le pregunta asombrada por que ha oído de esa escuela en los libros que ha leído.

-Descuida podremos cubrir los gastos tuyos, bueno terminemos para que descanses por el viaje- luego de eso siguieron comiendo en silencio sin nada mas que decir.

.

.

.

.

.

Tokio Japón

Una jovencita, una niña y una mujer adulta están reunidas en la casa de la nña de cabello azul conversando desde que Hotaru partió del país.

-Pero cuando le podemos marcar al celular?-pregunta una niña de cabello rosa

-Pronto le deje otra nota en la boina que le dimos- le responde Ikuko pensando si le responderá cuando le llamen

-Pero no creo que le pase nada malo alla o si- pregunta Amy mientras les lleva te a las dos

-No creo amiga, ella sabra que hara en su estancia alla- y al momento le pregunta - ¿como esta tu hermano?-

-La verdad, deprimido por lo paso en estos dias, solo espera a que tengamos contacto con ella-

-Descuida, solo sera cuestion de esperar y ya- le comenta Rini sonriendole

-Pero cuanto tiempo esperaremos?- dice Amy de nuevo que esta impaciente

-En cuanto Molly venga y..- y en ese momento entra Molly velozmente- Llegaste ¿Qué paso supiste algo?-

-El vuelo en el que ivan ha llegado a Londres,- les responde a todas- Pero es mejor esperar hasta que sea de noche alla-

-Bueno supongo que mañana a las 8 de la mañana, ya que aquí ya es tarde, nosotras nos retiramos- se despiden Ikuko y Rini de todos y salen de la casa. Y mientras caminan las dos conversan.

-dime Rini acaso Hotaru conocía a ese muchacho que nos acompaño hoy?-

-Amm bueno- se pone nerviosa y decide decirle de una vez- Bueno resulta que... el era novio de Hotaru, desde la fiesta del instituto son, pero no te lo dijo por ya sabes que-

-Valla no puede ser- esta asombrada por lo que acaba de escuchar- Lastima que se tuvo que ir- lo comenta mientras brotan lagrimas de sus ojos

-Si , pero cumpliré mi promesa de que no nos separen de ella- y la abraza para tranquilizarla

-Gracias hija- y la abraza con mucha ternura.

.

.

.

.

.

Londres Casa Kou Tenoh

Luego de la cena Haruka lleva a Hotaru a su cuarto, el cual es muy distinto al del apartamento de Tokio , esta todo pintado de color rosa fuerte y morado con muchas estrellas en la pared, una cama conmuchas almoadas, un gran ropero, un tocador con espejo y accesorios, un escritorio con gavetas llenas de artículos escolares y cuadernos.

-Bueno desempaca tus cosas pequeña-le dice al mismo tiempo que sale de la habitación la rubia de cabellos cortos, y al momento Hotau pone el seguro y comienza a sacar todas sus cosas y acomodarlas en el lugar que les corresponde, hasta que en su morral saca los obsequios de sus amigas y familia y pone el abanico en el tocador, el libro en el escritorio, y cuando esta a punto de guardar la bufanda y la boina en el ropero ve que un papel cai de la boina y lo abre leyendo lo que dice:

"Hijita lee con atención, en cuanto todos en la casa estén dormidos, mandanos un mensaje con el celular que te dimos a este numero 5567893241 para saber si estas bien, y tan pronto podamos te marcaremos, en caso de que te metan a un internado nos lo haces saber en el mensaje; cuidate y ojala lo mandes pronto Atte Ikuko tu mama"

Al terminar de leerlo se alegra sabiendo que por lo menos podrá hablar pronto con ellos y al momento se dirigr a la ventana para observar el barrio mientras se pone la bufanda por el frio que empieza a hacer, y le viene un pensamiento

-Parece ser que no me ira bien aquí en esta nueva ciudad- habla consigo misma mientras abre la caja del celular para leer el instructivo de cómo usarlo con una sonrisa de buena vibra.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Londres casa Kou Tenoh

Después de haber desempacado sus cosas, al ser ya tarde Hotaru decidió mandar el mensaje para avisar a Ikuko que esta bien, por lo que espera a ver si le marcan o no, mientras salía a ver si había alguien cerca, Haruka y Seiya habían salido fueras aun siendo mas de las 10 de la noche y Sammy estaba dormido en su cuarto, y al momento de entrar a su cuarto y acostarse en su cama ya teniendo la pijama puesta el teléfono suena y contesta rápidamente.

-Hola!- pregunta emocionada.

-Que bueno que llegaste bien hermana- es Rini al otro lado de la línea

-Ahh Rini que bueno que eres tu, ya te empiezo a extrañar- comenta muy emocionada

-Me imagino, bueno mejor te paso a mama que me insiste que le pase su celular- y al momento se oye que se lo pasa y le responde Ikuko.

-Hijita espero que no te halla pasado nada malo- casi empieza a llorar

-Descuida no será asi-

-Pero bueno... ¿que tal el viaje?-

-Muy cansado, pero bien, gracias- y al momento le pregunta algo- Pero por que no puedes marcarme directo de la casa de mi tia?-

-No se puede- lo dice con tristesa

-Si es que no tienes el numero puedo dártelo-

-No es eso, mira, antes de irme Haruka me dijo que haría todo por que ya no te comunicarías mas con nosotras, te iva a ser creer que nos olvidaremos de ti, que ya no te queríamos, por eso te dimos el celular para que hablemos contigo, asi que escóndelo bien para que no lo encuentre si-

-Valla asi que eso piensa a hacer eso- lo que le comento la deja impresionada

-Pues si, pero dime ya te dijo a que tipo de escuela iras?-

-Si como un internado, pero me dicen que solo entre semana estare ahí, pero bueno los fines de semana paseare por Londres-

-Que bueno, entonces te servirá la guía que te dio Amy-

-Si la usare mucho- al momento oye que alguien entra a la casa- bueno me tengo que ir sino nos descubrirán-

-Bueno hija cuidate y a ver si te marcamos al rato- y al momento se corta la comunicación, y rápidamente Hotaru esconde el celular en la almoada, se mete a la cama y apaga la luz de la lámpara, y es Haruka que entra a ver si esta dormida y ella comienza a dormirse al momento que la rubia sale del cuarto.

.

.

.

.

.

Tokio casa Tsukino

-Que bueno que Hotaru esta bien- comenta Rini mientras desayunan, ha pasado hora y media desde que le llamaron a Hotaru

-Si a ver que le deparara el destino el Londres- y al momento tocan la puerta y Rini va a abrir, son Amy y Molly que han venido a saber noticias de Hotaru

-Hola chicas, pásenle estamos desayunando- y pasan las dos- oye por que tu hermano no vino?- le pregunta a la niña de pelo azul.

- Tenia cosas que hacer, aparte tu mama no sabe nada de la relación que tenia con Hotaru, bueno eso creo yo- poniendo cara de ya lo sabe tu mama.

-No, no sabe nada por suerte- le responde nerviosa y llegan a la cosina para que escuchar a Ikuko

-Bueno y que dijo ella- le pregunta Molly con curiosidad

-Bueno solo que esta bien- les responde mientras les sirve te con Dangos – aparte nos comento que la meterán a un internado-

-Bueno y si le marcamos?- pregunta Amy

-Estaria bien ¿o no?- dice Rini- Ya que no pudimos hablar mas con ella por que Haruka fue a su cuarto, le marcare y se las paso- al momento de que va hacia el teléfono para marcarle- bueno quien comienza?-

-Yo primero- dice Molly antes de que Amy hable, Rini le pasa el teléfono y al momento contesta

-Hola Hotaru?-

-Hola Molly, ¿Cómo estas?- le responde con una inmensa alegría

-Bien amiga, espero no despertarte tan tarde alla-

-No descuida, de todas maneras nadie me oye por que todos están durmiendo-

-Si ojala te la pases bien alla, y encuentres amigos nuevos en tu escuela- y tal vez un pretendiente- lo dice con una risita

-Lo de amigos eso si, pero pretendientes no lo creo-

-Bueno te paso a Amy- y al momento le da el teléfono a Amy y le contesta

-Hola amiga espero que no este pasándola mal alla- le contesta la niña de pelo azul

-No Amy por suerte ya que mi estancia aquí apenas comienza, pero bueno todas aquí te extrañamos, en especial Darien- lo dice con pena- me imagino, bueno pero de seguro pasara malos ratos en mi ausencia-

-No tanto, esta ocupado con mi mama en la compañía, pero aun asi siempre piensa en ti, mira tan pronto lo vea le dare tu numero para que te pueda hablar, y una cosa si es necesario llévatelo a la escuela-

-Si lo hare, aun si me revisan lo llevare- le habla al mismo tiempo que bosteza

-Sera mejor que te dejemos dormir, mañana hablaremos contigo, cuidate amiga-

-Si nos hablaremos Amy, cuidate y saludos a todos-

-Si bye- y cuelga el teléfono mientras se dirige hacia la cocina a acompañar a las demás.

.

.

.

.

.

Londres casa Kou Tenoh

Es de dia y Hotaru se prepara para ir a conocer la ciudad, pero aun no sabe como lo hara, lo buen es que en su morral lleva la guía que le dio Amy, la boina y la bufanda que le dieron igual la lleva, al momento Sammy la llama de la sala

-Hotaru, baja hay algo para ti-

-Si enseguida voy- y baja rápidamente a la sala y al llegar ve una bicicleta en la sala y se sorprende.

-Mi papa la compro para ti, además en esta ciudad todos pasean por bicicleta, como te lo comento mi mama- le responde Sammy con una sonrisa

-Pues dile que gracias, por cierto no saldrás tu a pasear?- le pregunta

-Si pero por mi propia parte, tu disfrutalo sola, es mejor- le responde al mismo tiempo que le da algo de dinero- Toma para lo que necesites, de parte de mi mama

-Gracias, bueno nos vemos-

y toma la bicicleta y sale de la casa para montarla y ponerse en camino a recorrer la ciudad, y por mucho rato va recorriendo todos los lugares de turismo de la ciudad, sin perderse gracias a la guía de turismo que tiene, hasta que llega al puente de Londres cerca del parlamento, y se detiene a observar la torre big ben y los botes que pasan en el rio.

-A pesar de pasarla bien en mi segundo dia en Londres, extraño Tokio y a los demás, y si cuando vuelva ya no reconosco la ciudad de Tokio- y pone sus manos en el barandal junto con su cabeza- Espero que todos esten bien a- y toma su bici al momento de dirigirse hacia mas lugares de Londres y a comprar algunas cosas aprovechando el dinero que le dieron.

* * *

**Al fin despues de tiempo actualize (brincando) bueno la razones por las que me tarde: primero, como hace 1 semana subi mi one short ya no pude subir mas; segunda, desde el jueves igual me enferme de las anginas y tuve que guaradr cama todo el fin de semana y tercera y mas importante, me canselaron el interner el martes y po reso vine a un ciber a hacer mis trabajos. asi que como ya no tengo mas tiempo esta vez no responderé comentarios, pero mientras dejen sus comentarios de como les pareció estos dos nuevos capítulos si, muchas gracias n_n**

**Atte: Cleo**


	18. Chapter 18

**bueno despues de un tiempo, de nuevo actualizo aqui, ojala no los halla impacientado, al final respondo**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

Casa Kou Tenoh al dia siguiente

Hotaru se esta arreglando para ir a la escuela o mejor dicho al internado, lleva puesta una falda gris, camisa blanca con una corbata negra y chaleco color azul marino y una boina del mismo color que el chaleco, zapatos negros y calcetas blancas, y se ha dejado el cabello suelto con un moño del lado derecho.

-Hotaru baja el desayuno esta servido- lo llama Seiya desde abajo

-Enseguida bajo- le responde mientras toma su mochila y baja al comedor donde ya están sentados Sammy y Haruka desayunando, y ella ocupa la silla vacia a lado del niño

-Bueno y que ya lista para el primer dia de clases pequeña? – le pregunta la rubia

-Si mas o menos, estoy nerviosa pero a la ves emocionada-

-Te aseguro que te ira muy bien linda niña- dice Seiya dándole un poco de suerte

-Gracias tio eso lo tengo seguro-

-Bueno pues vámonos que llegaran tarde los dos- los interrumpe la rubia mientras se levanta directo a la entrada- Los espero afuera, no olvides tu mochila Hotaru-

-No, no la olvidare- y sale detrás de Sammy con su cosas, subiendo al carro en dirección a la Harrow School

.

.

.

.

.

Tokio Japón casa Kino

Son las 10 de la noche, Amy y Molly están en casa de la ultima platicando sobre como le estará hiendo a su amiga alla en Inglaterra.

-Ahorita debe estar en camino en su nueva escuela- dice la niña de cabello café

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Molly?-

-Bueno aquí ya estamos a punto de dormirnos, por lo tanto alla debes ser de mañana y nos dijo que iva a entrar a la escuela- le responde

-Es cierto, te aseguro que será buena alumna en su nueva escuela- y al momento una muchacha alta de cabello café entra a la sala, es Lita, la hermana de Molly

-Hola hermanita, que haces despierta a esta hora?- le pregunta

-Nada hablábamos de nuestra amiga y como estará- le responde

-Me parece bien que piensen en ella aun estando lejos, le aseguro que le ira bien alla, bueno cambiando de tema, te tengo una buena noticia, me ofrecieron trabajo en la ciudad de Osaka, pero será en unas semanas, ya sabras de que será-

-Valla te felicito hermana- y se levanta del sillón a abrazarla –ojala te valla bien en Osaka-

-Gracias borregita y cualquier cosa que necesites te ayudare- y se separa de ella- Bueno me voy a dormir que ya es tarde, deberían hacer lo mismo- y se retira de la sala

-Si hermana descansa- y al momento las dos jovencitas van directo al cuarto de Molly para seguir hablando.

.

.

.

.

.

Londres Harrow School

Han llegado a la escuela y Haruka los deja en la entrada

-Bueno pequeños los vere hasta el viernes, los recogeré en la tarde ese dia, por nada salgan de la escuela por favor-

-Esta bien mama hasta el viernes-

-Hasta el viernes tia- se despide de ella, Sammy se va al area de los niños. Mientras Hotaru entra al gran patio del area de niñas para buscar la administración de la escuela, y sin querer se topa con una niña rubia con un moño en la cabeza

-Ay perdón no fue mi intencio pegarle a propósito-

-Descuida, no tienes por que-

-Si, oye donde esta la administración?-le pregunta

-Si es en ese edificio- y le señala uno de ladrillos

-Gracias, nos vemos- y se dirjije hacia alla y encuentra a una señora de lentes y alta de cabello cafe- disculpe ¿usted es la perfecta?.

-Si, debes ser tu la nueva niña-

-Si soy yo-

-Bueno ven sígueme, te llevare con tu grupo y después de clases te llevaran a tu dormitorio- y la toma de la mano hasta llegar a un aula con el nuemero 43 y toca

-Adelante- responde una voz dentro del aula y pasan

-Buenos días srita Kaioh esta es la nueva alumna de la que le había platicado, cuídela bien por favor-

-Si lo hare perfecta Maker- y la perfecta sale del aula- Bueno pequeña yo soy la maestra Michiru Kaioh, presentate con tus compañeras- y al momento se da vuelta y se presenta ante ellas, tratando de hablar en ingles lo mejor que puede

-Hola a todas, soy Hotaru Meioh, tengo 14 años, y estoy aquí por que vine a vivir con mi tia- al terminar la clase le da la bienvenida

-Bienvenida a Harrow Hotaru- dice en coro toda la clase

-Bueno Hotaru puedes sentarte a lado de Mina- y la señala y Hotaru se da cuenta que es la chica de la entrada, y se dirije al pupitre y se sienta

-Bienvenida Hotaru, no me he presentado yo soy Mina Aino- y le señala a la rubia de coletas delante de ella- Ella es mi hermana gemela, Serena Aino, saludala hermana- y se voltea la rubia

-Bienvenida compañera ojala te la pases bien en esta nueva escuela-

-Gracias a las dos- les comenta y justo al momento comienza la clase.


	19. Chapter 19

**"Capitulo 19**

Harrow School

Es la hora del receso, y Hotaru se encuentra descansando en la sombra de un árbol de la jardinera con su mochila, siente que alguien esta detrás de ella y se voltea y es una nña rubia con 2 coletas

-Hola puedo acompañarte- le pregunta Serena

-Claro tu eres Serena no es asi?- le pregunta pero aun no domina bien su ingles

-Descuida puedes hablar conmigo en japonés, se hablar varios idiomas- le dice hablando en japonés – veo que ahora eres la Japonesa de la escuela ehh-

-Pero por que la japonesa? – le pregunta asombrada

-Ya todos lo saben que eres de Japon-

-Pero que saben?-

-Debes saber que Mina obtiene información de las oficinas además de ser la mas chismosa de toda la escuela, ya todo el salón sabe que eres de Tokio- le responde con carsima al momento que Mina llega con ellas

-Hola, les molesta si las acompaño?-

-No, adelante- le responde la niña de pelo negro,y Mina se sienta en el pasto junto con ellas

-Bueno y que te parece la escuela?

-Bien es genial Serena- le responde y en ese momento llega otra niña de cabello rojo cenizo

-Hola Mina, no vas a presentarme a tu nueva amiga?-

-Claro Meli ven- y la chica se sienta- Hotaru ella es Melissa Alfa, pero todas le decimos Meli, Meli ella es Hotaru, la niña nueva del grupo-

-Mucho gusto Meli- y le da la mano

-El gusto es mio Hotaru- y choca su mano con la de ella

-Meli esta en el grupo 48, pero aun asi nos sentamos juntas en el comedor ¿o no Meli?-

-Si asi es, es mas en el comedor sirven una comida deliciosa pero eso es después de clases y a la hora de la cena, además de tener reuniones para tomar te, supongo que de donde eres toman te o no- pregunta Melissa

-Si pero alla le decimos ceremonia de te, y es una tradición especial en Tokio-

-En Tokio?- pregunta asombrada

-Si Meli –le explica Serena – Veras ella es de Japon, pero vino a estudiar aquí en Londres

-Ohh interesante, he leído mucho de ese país, es genial-

-Si es genial de donde vengo, pero bueno cualquier cosa que quieras saber de Japon me lo puedes preguntar-

-Gracias Hotaru- y en ese momento suena la campana de que ya termino el reseco

-Bueno entremos, te veremos a la hora de la comida Meli- se despide Mina

-Si nos vemos- y se marcha Meli

-Entemos chicas, sino nos matan- y las tres entran al edificio

.

.

.

.

3 horas después

Ya es la hora de la salida, todos se han ido a sus dormitorios para descansar y preparase para la comida, Hotaru esta siendo guiada por la perfecta Monica Maker y la maestra Michiru Kaioh a su dormitorio, llegan a otro edificio, suben hasta el segundo piso y llegan a una puerta

-Bueno señorita este es tu dormitorio- le dice la perfecta mientras abre la puerta- Por lo que veo no traes mucha cosas

-No maestra, mi tia pidió la constancia de solo estar aquí de lunes a viernes-

-A ver- y revisa la lista que tiene en su tabla- efectivamente es verdad, pero aun asi tienes que obedecer el reglamento-

-Bueno mi niña desempace sus cosas y baja al comedor si- le dice la maestra Michiru al momento que ella y la pefecta salen del cuarto

Hotaru pone la maleta y comienza a sacar su pijama y sus toallas para ponerlas en el closet, y también trae la guía, el abanico, la bufanda y boina y la cajita del collar que le regalo Darien. La abre y la saca de su caja al momento de abrir la estrella y ver la foto de los dos y comienza a recordar cuando lo conoció, cuando la invito a comer, la fiesta, la declaración de el hacia ella, pero sus recuerdos se van cuando tocan a su puerta, cierra la estrella y se pone el collar

-Pase- responde y es Mina la que entra

-Hotaru ven es hora del almuerzo-

.Si ya voy- y nota que la rubia observa su collar y lo que escucha a continuacio la ponen nerviosa.

-Se ve que alguien especial te la regalo verdad- le pregunta

-Si algo asi- alcanza a decirlo poniéndose nerviosa

-Pues escóndelo bien, bueno vamos a comer- y le toma de la mano y salen del dormitorio

-Si claro- y al momento piensa -(La verdad alguien muy especial para mi me lo dio)- y bajan hacia el comedor

* * *

**Bueno al fin *estirando manos* hasta aqui por ahora, si me tarde un poco es por la escuela y por que hace dias subi un nuevo fanic, pero bueno a ver que tal, y como dato les puedo decir que la Harrow School si existe pero en la vida real es solo para hombre, por eso lo modifice para que fuera para los dos generos, bien ahora respondere lso comentarios**

**Faby-Usako-Chiba-T: sensei si es una lastima, pero bueno ya tiene una manera de comunicarse con sus amigos y familia mi Hotaru**

**Luna-P27: siq ue te enoja, peor bueno ya pronto pagara jejeje bueno algo asi**

**naiara moon:sensei tu igual ya odias a Haruka que bueno :D bien ojala no la decepccione**

**bueno eso seria todo por el momento, nos vemos para la otra y gracias por su tiempo para leerla**

**atte: Cleo**


	20. Chapter 20

**ME tare pero nimodo, aqui esta mi actualizacion, al final ya saben :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

Harrow School comedor

Estando en la comida Hotaru no ha dicho nada ya que se siente un poco rara siendo su primer dia, claro que esta acompañada por Serena y Mina

-Y como te pareció el primer dia de clases?- pregunta Mina

-Genial, me cayo bien la profesora-

-Si, la señorita Michiru, es una gran maestra, no es muy mala como los demás pofesores-le comenta Serena

-Pero cambiando de eso- comenta Mina- Esta noche iremos todas a tu dormitorio para darte una pequeña reunión de bienvenida, y asi platicemos de mas cosas sin que los maestros se enteren, claro si tu quieres-

-cCaro, es una buena idea Mina-lo dice con emoción

-En tanto la prefecta Maker ya no este en el edificio, Serena Melissa y yo iremos- finaliza Mina y las tres se levantan del comedor

.

.

.

.

En la noche

Hotaru esta acomodando su uniforme en el guardaropa y después se quita su collar que ha llevado toda la tarde y en ese momento tocan a la puerta

-¿Quién?-

-Somos nosotras Hotaru- le responde Melissa

-Entren- y les abre la puerta y entran las tres con botanas y dulces que sacaron de la cocina de la escuela

-Es muy bonito tu dormitorio-

-Gracias Serena- le agradece y todas se sientan en la cama

-Oye Hotaru- pegunta Melissa- tengo una curiosidad-

-Dime Meli-

-¿Qué hace una niña de Japon osea tu, en in internado aquí en Inglaterra?-

-Bueno es algo raro y difícil de explicar-les platica mientras camina por el cuarto-, Para comenzar perdi a mi mama hace ya muchos meses , pero por suerte una gran amiga de ella me adopto junto con su hija y con ellas era feliz ya que eran mi nueva familia, hasta que apareció un familiar mio y por obias razones me trago aquí con su esposo e hijo a Londres y debido a su trabajo me metió en esta escuela-

-Valla pues que historia, lo lamento mucho- comenta Mina triste

-Descuida, ya paso todo esto- comenta tratando de hacerla feliz

-Bueno chicas, cambiando lo triste, ¿tenias amigos alla en Tokio?- pregunta Serena

-Por supupuesto tenia 2 buenas amigas y claro siento que aun piensan en mi ellas dos-

-Oye ¿y tenias novio?- pregunta Mina toda curiosa

-Ay Mina, eso no se pregunta-

-Dejala Melissa, bueno si tenia, pero lo malo es que en el momento que se volvió mi novio fue unos días antes de venirme a Japon, pero a pesar de eso supe que el me quiere mucho aun estando lejos de el, y por eso no sabe realmente por que me fui-

-Valla que lindo- comenta Mina ilusionada

-Sabes Hotaru, quisiera algún dia conocer tu país-comenta serena

-Me parece bien, pues si en algún momento voy, las llevare- y se abrazan las cuatro y continúan con su reunión

.

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente

Hotaru Serena Mina y Melissa están en el jardín de la escuela ya que es la hora del receso

-Por cierto hay algo que no se, quien es el familiar con el que vives ahora?- pregunta Melissa

-Es una tia mia, se llama Haruka-

-Ohh ya ¿y quieres a tu tia?-

-Pues no mucho ahorita, ya que apenas la voy conociendo-

-Bueno ya con el tiempo te llevaras bien con ella-comenta Mina

-Pues si Mina, con el tiempo tal vez sea asi- lo dice con un sabor amargo en sus palabras

-Bueno amigas que tal si vamos por algo de tomar- comenta Serena

-Esta bien- dice Hotaru con alegría

-Si, ya veras que delicioso es el te de Inglaterra y los panques dulces e aqui-

-Pues a ver si es cierto- y las cuatro se levantas en dirección al -comedor

.

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado 2 dias. Hotaru en el internado mantiene un buen promedio aun con el ingles sin manejarlo bien pero es ayudada por sus 3 nuevas amigas. En Tokio en casa de Molly su hermana prepara sus cosas ya que en unas semanas se ira a Osaka por su nuevo trabajo. Ikuko esta investigando sobre si habrá alguna norma para llevar a cabo la adopción aun con su tia de Hotaru. En cuanto a la cas de Amy tanto su mama como Darien están tratando de salir de la quiebra que tiene la compañía

Harrow School

Es de noche y Hotaru prepara sus cosas ya que mañana es viernes y pasara el fin de semana en casa de su tia, al terminar decide ya ir a dormir pero suena su teléfono que por suerte esta en vibrador y contesta

-Hola-

-Hola amiga- es Molly

-Hola Molly, ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Bien, en mi punto de vista por asi decirlo-

-Que bueno ¿y Amy?-

-Le esta hiendo mal tanto a su familia como a ella-

-Por que lo dices?- pregunta preocupada

-Pues sto paso, resulta que la compañía de la familia de Amy quedo en bancarrota y ahora tanto su hermano como ella están ayudando a su mama a que se reponga de esta situación, por eso Amy no ha podido venir a mi casa para poder hablar contigo-

-No puede ser, eso es terrible-

-Si, pero al menos ya en unas horas alla será viernes y podras descansar un poco de esa prisión que le llaman internado-

-Si es verdad, bueno te dejo sino me cacharan hablando contigo-

-Si amiga nos vemos- y se corta la llamada y deja el teléfono en el buro, cuando ve en ella una foto que tiene donde esta con Rini

-Algun dia nos volveremos a ver- y lo deja en su buro de nuevo y va directo a su cama para dormir


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Al dia siguente

Hotaru esta en la salida del internado esperando a que llege Haruka y esta acompañada por Melissa quien igual se ira el fin de semana

-Ojala no tarde tu tia- comenta Melissa

-No lo creo, pero aun asi tengo que esperar a mi primo ¿y tu?-

-Bueno, yo me voy con mi papa igual los fines de semana-

-Supongo que estas aquí por su trabajo ¿o no?-

-En una parte si, a pesar de no verlo mucho aun asi lo quiero por ser mi única familia-

-Que bueno- y en ese momento llega Haruka

-Hola preciosa, veo que ya hiciste nuevas amistades-

-Si tia, ella es Melissa, Melissa ella es mi tia Haruka-

-Mucho gusto señorita Haruka- y le da la mano

-El gusto es mio pequeña- le toma la mano y la saluda- Bueno Hotaru es hora de irnos-

-Y Sammy?-

-Dijo que ahora iva a pasar el fin de semana con unos amigos y mando a avisarme, asi que tu tio y yo la pasaremos todo el fin de semana contigo-

-Que bien- y se despide de Melissa- Bueno amiga nos vemos el lunes-

-Si amiga nos vemos- y al momento Haruka y la niña se van en el carro

.

.

.

.

Casa Kou Tenoh

Hotaru esta acomodando sus libros de la escuela en su escritorio y ha revisado si nadi ha esculcado entre sus cosas pero al parecer no por que todo sigue igual a como lo dejo.

-Hotaru baja, la cena esta lista- le grita Seiya desde abajo

-Si, enseguida bajo- y termina de odenar sus cosas y baja al instante a comer junto con sus tios y claro después de 5 minutos que comenzaron a cenar empezaron a platicar

-Y que tal la primera semana de escuela?- pregunta el muchachi

-Bien tio, en clases mantengo un buen promedio y aprendo nuevas cosas, y ya hize nuevos amigos-

-En serio? Y se puede saber como se llama?- pregunta Haruka

-Si, son 3 amigas una es Melissa alfa, y las otras dos son hermanas, se llaman Mina y Serena Aino-

-Dijiste Aino?-

-Si, por que?- pregunta y Seiya le responde

-He oído de esa familia Aino. Los padres de esas niñas son unos millonarios ya que son dueños de una importante empresa de liena de jugetes, de aquí de la ciudad, todos en Londres los conocen, y claro con el dinero que ganan o mejor dicho tienen a sus hijas las metieron en esa escuela para que dentro de poco herede la compañía tanto las dos como una de las hijas-

-Valla eso no lo sabia, nunca me lo comentaron-

-Pues debe haber razones por las cuales no te lo dijeron- interviene Haruka-,Pero cambiando a otra cosa, mañana te llevaremos a comprar ropa nueva, no me gusta que vistas de negro y morado siempre-

-Pero si son mis colores favoritos tia- comenta algo molesta

-Pero no hace daño cambiar un poco, claro que será ropa que a ti te guste, con la condición de que no sea tanta ropa negra- y le sonríe Seiya a la niña

-Bien gracias tios, a ver si no los hago gastar mucho-

-El gasto no importa pequeña-

-En fin voy me retiro- y se levanta dando las gracias- voy a bañarme- y sale de comedor rápidamente.

.

.

.

Luego de haberse dado un largo baño en la tina, se ha puesto su pijama favorita y en este momento esta leyendo el libro que le regalo Amy mientras toma una taza de te, y al momento recibe un mensaje a su celular y lo lee-

-Marcanos por favor atte Amy- y al leerlo comienza a marcar al teléfono de esta y contesa

-Hola Hotaru-

-Hola Amy ¿Por qué no me marcaste?-

-Es que ya no me salen las llamadas internacionales de mi casa, pero bueno hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, espera un momento-

Esta bien- y espera y en 5 minutos le responde una voz conocida

-Hola mi princesa-

-Hola Darien- le responde toda emocionada- ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Pues iria que bien en algunas cosas, pero principalmente extrañándote, pero a ti como te ha ido?-

-Bien, mañana saldré a comprar algunas cosas para mi, aprovechando que no estare estudiando-

-Que bueno ¿ y que tal la escuela?-

-Igual bien, todos ya saben de donde soy y me ayuan en cualquier duda que tenga-

-Eso esta bien ya que eso te hace especial entre tus compañeros-

-Gracias - comenta aun emocionada

-Bueno te dejo por que Amy y yo sadremos, descansa y ojala vuelva a verte pronto-

-Si nos vemos Darien- y al momento se corta la comunicación y ella se pone toda alegre por que después de mucho hablo con el y prosigue su lectura mientras bebe su te.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Centro comercial

Haruka Seiya y Hotaru están recorriendo todas las tiendas, buscando alguna que le llame la atención a la pequeña

-Creo que ya me duelen los pies de tanto caminar- se queja Seiya

-Por favor amor, no exageres si-

-Miren, entremos en esta tienda- y señala una donde venden todo tipo de ropa de colores y zapatos de todo tipo

-Bien pequeña entremos- y entran los tres y los resive la despachadora del lugar,

-Buenas tardes ¿les puedo ayudar?-

-Por el momento no, tal vez en un ratito mas- le dice la rubia mientras Hotaru ve toda la ropa que hay

-A pesar de que viste de negro, su hija tiene buen gusto en la ropa-

-Gracia, pero no es nuestra hija, es nuestra sobrina- le comenta el muchacho

.

.Luego de 15 minutos, Hotaru ha cambiando toda la ropa negra que llevaba por una falda media cirdulas hasta la altura de la rodilla color azul cielo, un chaleco color rosa fuerte y una blusa color blanca de manga corta debajo del chaleco, y con zapatos bancos; luego se volvió a cambiar por un conjunto de sueter de lana color amarillo y pantalón recto de color café y unos tenis del mismo color que el pantalón,

y además de eso Haruka le ha ayudado a escoger varias blusas, faldas y pantalones de varios colores, en especial suéteres para cuando llege la temporada de frio. Después de pagar toda las cosas que compraron salieron del lugar y sentarse en una mesa para descansar un poco

mientras Seiya bebe una botella de agua Hotaru se come un paquete de gomitas de gusano esperando a que vuelva Haruka con la comida

-Veo que compraste muchas cosas pequeña- comenta el muchacho al ver todas las bolsas de ropa

-Si lo se, pero spero que con esto no los halla dejado en quiebra-

-No tanto Hotaru- le comenta Haruka que llega con 3 hamburgesas con refresco y papas- El gasto es lo de menos, aun asi te faltan zapatos, pero en un rato, asi que come-

Ella solo hace un gesto de alegría y comienza a comerse su hamburgesa con afán y Haruka sonríe pensando que ya se gano el cariño de la niña.

.

.

.

.

Tokio Casa Tsukino

Rini despierta ya que ahora es de dia, Ikuko no esta ya que salió temprano de la casa, por lo que la pequeña aprovecha a ver si puede llamar al teléfono de Hotaru y al marcar por suerte sale la llamada y contesta

-Hola hermana-

-Hola Rini-

-Perdona si te desperté-

-No descuida, acabo de llegar pequeña-

-¿De donde?- pregunta asombrada

-Bueno, mi tia me llevo a comprar ropa y zapatos- y le empieza a comentar todo lo que hicieron todo el dia mientras acomoda la ropa que compraron en su ropero- Y si que fue muy agotador, por que mis tios se cansaron, ya están dormidos por suerte-

-Ya veo, supongo que ya comienzas a querer a tu tia- le cometa triste

-Pues no tanto, ya que por lo que paso y he sabido no me parece bien todavía y aunque sienta algo de afecto con ella no la quiero tanto como a ti y a mi mama Ikuko –

- Que bueno que asi sea-

-Gracias bueno me voy a dormir que ya me esta ganando el sueño-

- Si hermana, descansa y cuidate- y en el momento se corta la comunicación y Rini se pone contenta al momento que Ikuko entra a la cocina

-Veo que acabas de hablar con Hotaru –

-Si mama, por lo que ahora me comento su tia la ha estado consinitendo y temo que eso pueda ser malo-

-A que te refieres Rini? –

-Si sigue asi le tomara mas cariño por las cosas que hace Haruka por ella-

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo pienso que no será asi, por que conozco bien a Hotaru-

-Si tu lo dices- y le cambia la convesacion- Y mama ¿A donde fuiste?-

-Al tribunal, a ver que podía hacer con este asunto, pero mira, si llegara a ver una posibilidad como te comente hace poco, podemos llevar a cabo la adopción totalmente aun con esa mujer

-¿Pero si fuera si, no tendrian que llevar esto al juzgado?-

-Si tal vez, pero si hallamos la posibilidad podremos ganar, aun con todo el poder que tiene esa mujer-

-Bueno como lo he dicho, el tiempo solo lo dira- y mira hacia la ventana como las hojas de los arboles caen.

* * *

**Ya! al fin *saltando de alegria" hasta aqui por el momento, espero me hallan tenido paciencia, pero mis razones ya las sabran, por lo que comente en mi otra historia, ahora respondere el comentario:**

**.**

**Luna-P27: si es una cualidad de Mina jejeje**

**.**

**Bien, eso es todo, nos leemos pronto**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


End file.
